The Mysterious Yuugi
by AmazonnessRyoga
Summary: This is a parody of the series ending. It has crazy plot changes, and weird twists. Please R&R!!!


This is a parody to the end of the season of Fushigi Yuugi.I wrote the story (yes, me Amazonness Ryoga!) but my friend Tasuki Boo (check out her stories!!!) really came up with the idea.But Fushigi Yuugi is really owned by Yu Watase.If you haven't got a sense of humor, then I suggest you don't read this.I just talked to Tasuki Boo on the phone and she hopes you like our story!!!

Fushigi Play:The Mysterious Yuugi

Amazonness Ryoga:This is the scene.Nakago walks menacingly closer to the Suzaku no Miko.Yui stands bewildered as Nakago holds a hand full of blue life force at her.All of a sudden the two coolest Suzaku Seishi begin to appear in front of their Miko, protecting her from Nakago and his evilness.

Tasuki: _screams _NAKAGO!!!_Looks at Chichiri on his back_Why the hell do you always go into super-deformed?!And why did I have to carry you all the way here?!Get the hell off!!!

Chichiri:When I go into super-deformed I'm travel sized for your convenience, no da!

Tasuki:My convenience, yeah right!!!Your not that light you know!!

Chichiri: _thinking to himself_Oh yeah?Well won't you be happy to know that I left a surprise right on your backpack!!!

Nakago:You fools.You can't stop me._turns to Yui_Yui-sama.Please make your final wish to Seiryu.Make me a God, or I will have to break the only promise I've ever made to you.

Yui:_confused_The only promise…Nakago you wouldn't!!!

Nakago raises his hand beginning to shine with blue life force as rocks begin to levitate from the ground

_ _

Yui:_screaming_NO!Stop, please!!!

The rocks quickly zoom past Nakago and into the Seiryu no Miko's direction.Yui screams as the rocks begin to tear apart her uniform's top, leaving only her bra. Yui looks down and smiles with relief.

Nakago:still holding his hand shining with a blue lightYou think I'm done with you?

He jerks his hand up quickly and Yui looks down at her chest.Two pieces of tissue fly out and hit Tasuki and Chichiri in their faces.

Chichiri:Holding his right eyeI think you took out my only good eye left, no da!!!

Nakago:Yui-sama stuffs her bra

Yui falls to the ground as she sobs in her hands.Tasuki walks in her direction and solemnly puts his hand on her shoulder.

Tasuki:Here do you need this?hands her the piece of tissue that hit him

Nakago:Now Yui-sama, are you going to grant my wish?My wish to become a powerful god?Or will I have to show them this?

Nakago raises his hand as the blue light and the stones return, flying once again in Yui's direction, this time ripping off her skirt.She stands there bewildered.

Chichiri:creates an explosion in the distance to distract Nakago I don't even want to know about that secret!!!

Tasuki and Chichiri shudder.

Miaka:super-deformedYou're right Chichiri you don't want to know, it's pretty gross.

Nakago:threateningly Yui-sama!I will do it!!!

Yui:standing up bravely I'm sorry Miaka.For everything I've done.It's true I did love Tamahome, but if you weren't the one in between us I don't think I would have tried like such a horny bitch to get him.Now I realize this fighting was all for nothing.Now that I think about it, I like Tasuki bettergoes into super deformedI mean look at his cute hair, and that nice ass!Man, I wish I would have gone to Konan with you in the first place that way I could have gotten hooked up with him, I mean for the longest time I thought I wasn't a virgin anywaygoes back to normal…but now, I'm so tired.I wanted to go to the same high school, but….bye bye.

A blue symbol appears on Yui's forehead as a burst of blue light streams out of the sky.

Yui:Hygiene!!!I would like to make my final wish!!!

The blue light completely engulfs Yui.Nakago smiles at the Suzaku no Miko and her two Seishi.

Nakago:cunningly I guess this is it.I am now a God.Tasuki?Would you like to receive the first judgment by me?

Tasuki:enragedI MAY SAY I DON'T LIKE GIRLS BUT I'M NOT INTO THAT!!!Now I'm gonna kick your ass.

Chichiri:takes his mask off stands in the way of Tasuki and NakagoWe can't visit Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Hotohori without a present.We need to survive that way we can go shopping for fruit baskets!!!What in the world are you thinking Tasuki?Damn I knew you were ignorant, but this…come on!

Nakago:Are you really that foolish?Do you think you have a chance to win against a god?Smoke whirls around his body as his eyes flash fireIt worked!Yui-sama was finally some use to me.screamsFEEL MY WRATH!!!

The smoke completely surrounds him, finally engulfing his entire body making him disappear .Chichiri and Tasuki look around searching for Nakago, expecting him to pop out of the sky, or float by on a cloud.

Miaka:pointingLook!It's Yui-chan!Seiryu didn't devour her!Looks down near Yui's feetWhat is that?

Miaka runs to her best friend standing in her (no longer) padded bra and underwear (containing a secret even I'm scared to reveal).She stops near Yui, still staring at her feet.

A tiny voice:Ha!I feel the power.It's running though my body, oh yeah!Incredible power!Worship me!

Miaka:for once saying something intelligent Is that Nakago?Points to a small object at Yui's feet

Yui:Didn't I ever tell you?My family belongs to an ancient religion.At one time our people had to survive solely on eating bugs.Ants were very important to us.Our motto is Hakuna Matata.The God most worshiped is the ant.That's my idea of a god.I guess next time Nakago should be more specific.

Miaka raises her foot as the screams to worship the would-be-god are hushed to a dead silence. The only noise left is the sickening squish of the once proud Nakago. Miaka turns to Tasuki and Chichiri.

Miaka:I wasn't able to summon the beast god.I failed.Now you can't go home.I'm sorry.

Yui:excited Tasuki can stay with me!!!

Miaka:solemnly Let's go home.

Everyone walks to Miaka's apartment wondering what was to become of them, wondering if their fate had been sealed.Were Tasuki and Chichiri really allowed to stay in this world?

Yui:holding on to TasukiHow much do you like your shadow and your reflection?

Tasuki:I don't know, I've never really thought about it.

Miaka:Good then you'll get along well in this world!

Amazonness Ryoga:Scenery Change!!!Fade to a shot of the outside of Miaka's apartment building.

Miaka:yellingMom!I'm home!Yui's here and I brought along two of my friends!This is Chichiri, and he's Tasuki.

Miaka's Mom:For Christ's Sake!!!You've got Nakago all over your shoe!Go outside and take your shoe's off!!!I just cleaned the carpet!

All:in a Brady Bunch toneHaahaa! We love you Mrs. Yuki!!!

Miaka's Mom:OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DILINQUIENTS!!!Except you with the blue hair, you can help me shave my arm pits!!!

Chichiri:Oh my God, no da!!!

Sorry, weird stories like this come up when you haven't gone to sleep and it's 5:30 in the morning and you watched the whole FY series with your friend.It's true!Oh well, thank you Tasuki Boo for always being so crazy and helping me think of crazy things too.I love to think about Nakago turning into an ant, and Tasuki and Chichiri staying in this world…ah if dreams could come true!!!Oh well write a review or e-mail me at [_amazonnessryoga@hotmail.com_][1]Also don't forget to check out my other stories or Tasuki Boo's stories!'Til next time!

__

   [1]: mailto:amazonnessryoga@hotmail.com



End file.
